Love Blossom
by Nelicious
Summary: Sequel of 'Spring Devil' - Jongin yang diajak Taemin kembali ke Korea bertemu dengan seorang namja yang terus saja menatapnya intens. Namja milky skin ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, lalu tersenyum, dan sekarang malah menangis lalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kai'.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? KaiHun (KaixSehun), AU, Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Sequel dari ff Spring Devil. Yang belum baca, monggo bisa dibaca dulu. ^^

.

.

Musim Semi... dia akui musim semi memang indah. Tapi bukan salah satu musim favoritnya. Terlalu banyak warna dari bunga-bunga yang mekar saat musim semi. Membuatnya sakit mata kadang-kadang. Dan Taemin sebenarnya tahu hal itu.

Makanya Taemin tidak membawanya ke taman bunga seperti di Canada atau Belanda. Tapi justru membawanya kembali ke kampung halamannya, Korea. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghabiskan Musim Semi di negara kelahirannya, hanya saja dia tetap lebih menyukai Jepang yang memiliki banyak sakura.

Tapi ini tidak buruk juga. Meski tidak sebanyak di Jepang, bunga Sakura di Korea tetaplah indah. Well, liburan setelah rutinitasnya di Jerman saat musim dingin kemarin memang bukan ide yang buruk ternyata.

"Indah kan?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dimana sepupunya masih tersenyum melihat jejeran sakura yang indah.

"Hn..." ujarnya singkat menanggapi. Sejujurnya? Dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan tur kecil ini lalu pulang dan tidur.

"Tsk. Kau tidak asyik seperti Minho-hyung," ujar Taemin lagi sambil menyikut pinggangnya keras. Dia hanya mengaduh kecil tapi tidak berniat membalas, terlalu malas. "Ayo berfoto bersama. Sedari tadi aku terus yang melakukannya!"

"Terserah. Tapi bukannya kau tidak bawa tripod?" katanya menjawab saat ingat sepupunya itu hanya membawa kamera saja.

Taemin terlihat menepuk jidatnya lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Letakkan saja di tanah untuk gunakan timernya!" katanya mencoba mencari penyelesaian. Tapi sepupunya itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi tidak setuju.

"Enak saja. Sekarang sedang ramai, kalau kameraku terinjak bagaimana? Ini hadiah dari Minho-hyung. Lagipula _low-angel_ itu tidak menarik," Taemin menjawab dengan nada tidak suka, membuatnya menghela napas malas menanggapi sepupunya yang belagak jadi fotografer sejak diberi kamera oleh kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu, padahal memotretnya yang sedang beraksi di atas papan ski saja hasilnya akan blur.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan minta bantuan orang lain."

"Oey! Lebih baik tidak us─" kalimatnya terhenti saat Taemin sudah berlari ke salah seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk sendirian. Dia lagi-lagi hanya mendesah pasrah saja, memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan melangkah mendekat.

Dahinya mengernyit heran saat _namja_ itu justru menatapnya lama. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya saat ini? Dia yakin sekali penampilannya baik-baik saja saat bercermin sebelum pergi tadi.

"Taemin-ah, kalau dia tidak mau cari orang lain saja!" serunya karena merasa tidak nyaman saat _namja_ aneh itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi menghindari orang ini.

"Ck. Sabarlah! Lihat siapa yang aku temui, _namja_ manis yang kutabrak sebelum kita berangkat ke _Schladming_."

Dahinya mengerut bingung. Hah? Orang itu ngomong apa sih? Mana mungkin dia ingat bertemu dengan siapa saja sebelum berangkat ke _Schladming_. Aiish... Taemin ini bodoh atau apa sih?

Taemin terlihat membungkuk dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya, sepertinya _namja_ tadi tidak mau. Yeah, itu lebih baik daripada terus ditatap tanpa henti seperti tadi.

"Makanya kubilang taruh saja di tanah," ujarnya malas lalu menguap sekali. Udara sejuk disini membuatnya mengantuk. Ugh, sebenarnya kapanpun dan dimanapun dia akan selalu mengantuk sih.

"Aiish... kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin!" Taemin masih menggerutu, meski tangannya terus saja sibuk dengan kameranya. Jepret sana jepret sini, dan Jongin yakin hasilnya tidak akan bagus semua. Dia agak menjauhkan tubuhnya saat sepupunya itu terus saja bergerak menghadap kanan, kiri, dan belakang, lalu berhenti.

Langkahnya ikut terhenti melihat sepupunya, lalu matanya beralih melihat sosok _namja_ yang tadi ditemui mereka.

"Oey, kau menguntit kami ya?" ujarnya dengan nada tajam, dan langsung mengaduh saat sekali lagi mendapat sikutan di pinggangnya.

"Jaga omonganmu, Jongin!"

Jongin memutar matanya lalu menjawab 'Hn...' sekali lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya malas melihat _namja_ yang terus menatapnya itu. Gila! Apa namja ini sekarang terobsesi padanya?

"Bukankah kau ingin aku memotret kalian?" _namja_ itu mengulurkan tangan meminta kamera yang ada di tangan Taemin. Taemin sendiri terlihat senang mendengarnya, dan Jongin hanya diam saja saat diseret ke salah satu bawah pohon sakura.

"Jongin-ssi..." itu bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar _namja_ itu berbicara, tapi dirinya justru tertegun sesaat mendengar namanya disebut dengan halus dari bibir tipis itu. Suara itu tidaklah merdu seperti penyanyi, hanya saja terdengar riang dan lembut di telinganya, seperti menggelitik gendang telinganya hingga terdengar menyenangkan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam, kali ini entah sadar atau tidak, dirinya lah yang menatap _namja_ itu lama. "Tersenyumlah! Kau selalu memasang wajah datar sedari tadi."

"Ck. Ayolah Jonginnie, kau bukan anak TK yang baru diajarkan cara berfoto. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak merasakan musim semi di Korea kan?"

Jongin mendengus kasar, berusaha menenangkan diri saat telinganya seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. "Berisik! Aku bukan model yang harus disuruh-suruh untuk tersenyum saat di depan kamera!"

Taemin hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Ya sudah, jangan pedulikan dia!"

Dan bukannya tersenyum ke arah lensa kamera, dia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat kemana saja asalkan tidak ke depan. Dia hanya... tidak bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini entah karena apa.

Dia beberapa kali mendengar suara tombol shutter, bukan hanya beberapa kali sebenarnya, tapi berkali-kali. Jongin mengatur napasnya perlahan, berusaha mengatur mimik wajahnya saat _namja_ itu belum berhenti mengambil gambar. Taemin justru terlihat senang dengan memasang berbagai pose.

Dan dia menghela napas lega saat pemotretan itu sepertinya sudah selesai. Tanpa mempedulikan Taemin yang tengah melihat hasil fotonya, dia mendekati sebuah bangku taman dan duduk disana. Menyenderkan punggungnya lelah, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana.

Beberapa kelopak bunga mengenai wajahnya yang mendongak tidak dia permasalahkan sama sekali. Sekarang ini dia hanya... mengantuk.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan leher kaku dan pandangan yang gelap. Tidak, dia tidak buta. Hanya saja hari memang gelap dan pencahayaan yang minim. Melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi dia sadar kalau sudah ditinggalkan sepupu bodohnya itu. Ck. Seenaknya saja!

Jongin melihat ke samping saat sadar ada orang disebelahnya, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan permata hazel indah. Lagi, dia hanya terdiam bingung. Dia tahu banyak sekali orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Dia juga tahu banyak orang yang memiliki rambut cokelat seperti itu.

Tapi dia penasaran, apakah rambut cokelat itu selembut kelihatannya atau tidak. Baiklah, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jongin!

"Oh, kau masih ada disini?" tanyanya setelah terdiam cukup lama, menyadarkan _namja_ itu dari lamunannya.

"Taemin-ssi bilang kalau kau bangun, kau pulang saja lebih dulu karena dia ada urusan."

"Kau..." Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pemuda disebelahnya penasaran. "...menungguku sampai bangun?"

Kepala dengan surai cokelat lembut itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat mata itu melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit lucu. Kalau dia tidak ingat kalau yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang _namja_, mungkin dia akan secara gamblang mengatakan '_cantik_'.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku harus pergi... sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Jongin langsung bangkit dan melangkah pergi, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi terus ditatap intens seperti itu. Tapi langkahnya yang keempat langsung terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin menatap ngeri pada tangan yang terkait di perutnya dan sebuah kepala yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Jangan pergi!"

Bisikan lirih dari _namja_ putih itu. Jongin semakin begidik saat pelukan di perutnya semakin mengerat dan kepala _namja_ itu yang mengusak-usak di punggungnya.

"H-hey! Lepaskan aku─"

"Jonginnie..." suara cicit pelan itu entah kenapa terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Jongin, membuatnya sedikit rileks, belum lagi ditambah suasana yang tenang dengan hembus angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura, dan cahaya temaram dari bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari awan malam itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi... Jonginnie~"

A-apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan _namja_ ini memanggilnya seperti itu? Jongin menarik napas dalam saat _namja_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kini sudah ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

Bukan jenis senyum cerah penuh kebahagiaan, tapi lebih terlihat seperti senyum lega setelah memikul beban yang berat, tapi entah kenapa tetap terlihat cantik. Jongin bahkan bisa melihat setetes air mata yang lolos membasahi pipi putih itu. Apa _namja_ ini baru saja menangis?

"Kai..."

Hah? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya saat mendengar kata itu. Dia hanya merasa bingung saat ini. Sangat bingung malah. _Namja_ _milky skin_ ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, lalu tersenyum, dan sekarang malah menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan sekali lagi Jongin hanya tertegun saat _namja_ putih itu sedikit berjinjit maju kearahnya, kepalanya terasa kosong merasakan bibir mungil itu yang menempel lembut di atas bibirnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon apapun, keduanya hanya terdiam di tengah hembus angin malam yang menerbangkan kelopak merah muda sakura disekitar mereka.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

.

A/N: YEAAAH~ ff ini dibuat karena nggak sengaja dengerin lagu-lagu yg dulunya nemenin gue ngetik ff Spring Devil, antara kangen n males tapi pas dengerin Best Wishes to you-nya The One malah nggak bisa tahan pengen buat sequelnya.

Padahal janjinya buat sequel JONSOM ya? yaudeh terlanjur. XDD jadi ini gimana? Lanjut? Atau udah ending aja sampe disini jadi one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Sekuel _'Spring Devil'_, karena nggak bakal dijelasin lagi flashbacknya Sehun jadi mending baca dulu Spring Devilnya biar paham.

.

* * *

"Jangan pergi lagi... Jonginnie~"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Jongin yang terlihat tegang. Setelah dia menahannya sedari tadi, akhirnya seluruh perasaannya ikut membuncah keluar. Dia tahu Jongin dan Kai itu berbeda, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia ingin menjadi egois dan menganggap keduanya adalah orang yang sama.

Mereka bertemu lagi, di musim semi. Sama seperti setahun yang lalu...

"_Panggil aku Kai, Sehun-ssi..."_

"_Katakan! Kenapa kau rela menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk melihatku lagi, eum?"_

Kali ini Sehun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan berjalan ke hadapan Jongin, menatap wajah tampan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam, tapi dia tidak melepaskan senyumannya. Dia senang sekali... syukurlah... dia masih bisa melihat wajah tampan ini.

"Kai..." panggilnya tanpa sadar saat setitik airmata menetes.

"_Kau tahu Sehun-ah? Aku... ukh! tidak menyesali hidupku sebagai manusia... yang singkat ini."_

Kakinya melangkah maju mendekati sosok Jongin yang masih terlihat tegang. Dan mungkin karena rasa rindunya yang sudah benar-benar menumpuk di hatinya kini dia berani menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin.

Dan detik itu juga, ribuan ingatan tentang Kai kembali berputar di otaknya. Apalagi saat mengingat dimana Kai yang perlahan lenyap dalam pelukannya, mengingat saat terakhir dia melihat sosok itu penuh dengan darah sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini. Dia ingat sesuatu yang terakhir kali Kai bisikkan di telinganya...

"_Terima kasih... karena mau mencintaiku sampai saat ini!"_

Sehun kembali tersentak saat merasakan dorongan, membuat kecupan itu terlepas begitu saja. Kali ini seolah kesadaran sudah kembali padanya saat sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Dilihatnya Jongin yang menatap shock kearahnya.

"M-maaf... tadi aku... a-aku..." suaranya bertambah kecil sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap matanya yang basah. Dia bingung harus memberi alasan apa untuk Jongin, dia tidak memiliki alasan logis saat ini. "Maaf..." hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan atas wujud rasa bersalahnya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lagi saat mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, dan dilihatnya Jongin sudah berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

"T-tunggu..." merasa ditinggalkan, dia ikut melangkah menyusul Jongin. Entah kenapa dia tidak pulang saja ke rumah, mungkin karena tidak mau meninggalkan kesalahpahaman pada Jongin nantinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku, _namja_ aneh!"

Jongin masih saja berjalan dengan cepat berusaha meninggalkan Sehun. Kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan kalau tadi dia baru saja dicium oleh seorang _namja_. Ya Tuhan... apakah itu karma atas dosa-dosanya? "Berhenti mengikutiku!" teriaknya lagi merasakan langkah kaki yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"B-baik, Jonginnie..."

Dan setelah itu Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Dia menghela napas lega menyadari kalau _namja_ itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi. Syukurlah... dia sudah ngeri sendiri membayangkan akan memiliki penguntit.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

_Namja_ seperti itu... sendirian... malam-malam begini...

Langkahnya yang tadi terkesan cepat dan buru-buru perlahan menjadi semakin melambat... lambat... dan berhenti.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, dia justru berbalik ke belakang. Melihat sosok Sehun yang terlihat kecil dari posisinya berdiri. Dalam diam, dia memandang _namja_ milky skin itu yang berbalik dan berjalan pergi memunggunginya dengan langkah yang terkesan lelah.

Jongin berdecih sekali lagi melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah sangat sepi. Dilihat dari wajah yang feminim saja sudah jelas kalau _namja_ itu tidak akan mampu melawan jika ada berandalan yang menganggu.

Menghela napas sekali, Jongin ikut melangkah dalam diam mengikuti Sehun. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi bersikap seperti ini, biasanya dia tidak akan peduli pada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Ini memusingkan, sebenarnya!

Sehun sendiri kembali terkaget saat ada seseorang yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Dia sampai menghentikan langkahnya dan berkedip bingung beberapa kali menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat jalan dan katakan dimana rumahmu?!"

Mendengar itu saja sudah membuat Sehun mengerti, perlahan senyum kembali terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Dia bersyukur karena Jongin tidak marah padanya. Eh, tapi sepertinya masih marah.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, Jonginnie!" ujarnya merasa langkah Jongin terlalu cepat baginya. Padahal dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua mereka saat ini.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _namja_ aneh!"

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Namaku Sehun, Jonginnie. Panggil aku Sehun, nde?"

"Hn..."

Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Jongin. Tapi Sehun kembali merasa senang saat Jongin mendengarkannya dan mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Setidaknya ini bukan awal yang terlalu buruk, masih ada hal baik yang terjadi.

"Katakan... kenapa tadi kau menciumku?"

Sehun tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencari jawaban yang mungkin akan diterima oleh Jongin. Dan dia mendesah kecil saat tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun. "Maaf..." akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia gumamkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kau menjawabnya bodoh!"

Sehun meringis kecil mendengar bentakan kasar itu. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, memikirkan betapa bodoh dirinya sampai Jongin pun berkata begitu.

"Aku... ugh..."

"Apa kau memang suka mencium orang sembarangan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sehun cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dicium Luhan saja terkadang membuatnya risih, apalagi mencium orang sembarangan. "Aku hanya teringat pada seseorang..."

"Lalu?"

"Uh, lalu apanya?" tanyanya dengan nada kecil merasa kebingungan akan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya teringat seseorang dan menciumku tiba-tiba?"

"Mmh... kau mirip dengannya. Aku hanya terlalu merindukannya jadi kupikir kau adalah dia. Maaf..." Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup sambil memainkan jemarinya memikirkan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Kemana '_dia_'?"

"Uh-huh?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Orang yang kau bilang mirip denganku itu. Kemana dia sampai-sampai kau begitu merindukannya?" Jongin menggosok telapak tangannya sekali sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celana, tatapannya tetap tertuju ke depan meski dia yakin saat ini Sehun pasti tengah menatapnya.

"Dia pergi..."

"Kasihan sekali kau!"

"Yah... kasihan..." ujar Sehun dengan nada lirih sambil menatap kakinya yang terus melangkah. Mengingat kepergian Kai membuat pandangannya kembali memburam. Dia belum sekuat itu untuk bisa melupakan Kai yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Sehun tersentak saat sebuah lengan merangkul di bahunya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan saat Jongin menariknya mendekat. Matanya berkedip bingung menatap Jongin yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Kedekatan ini tetap entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya.

"Jangan pikirkan orang brengsek itu! Dia sudah meninggalkanmu kan?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya merasa marah mendengar hal itu. Dia menyentak tangan Jongin yang merangkul bahunya dan berhenti melangkah, membuat Jongin juga ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa dia!" ujarnya dengan menatap Jongin dengan marah. _Namja_ ini mungkin memang mirip dengan Kai, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan _namja_ ini menyebut Kai _'brengsek'_.

"Kau menyayanginya kan? Dan dia tega meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Apalagi namannya kalau bukan"

"Diam!"

Jongin tertegun mendengar bentakan Sehun. Uh oke, dia sadar kalau dirinya kelepasan bicara. Aiish... ini bukan _image_nya sama sekali banyak bicara seperti tadi. Dan dia menahan napas melihat ekspresi marah Sehun. Pertama kali melihat Sehun, dia pikir _namja_ ini tipe yang tidak bisa marah dan akan selalu tersenyum ceria.

"Kai _namja_ yang baik. Dia selalu melindungiku... Kalau bukan karena aku, seharusnya dia masih hidup di dunia ini. Seharusnya dia... ugh..."

Jongin merasakan seperti ada palu besar yang memalu dadanya saat melihat ekspresi Sehun dan mendengar penuturannya. Ugh, _pergi_ disini bukan berarti pergi jauh keluar negeri atau kemanapun ya tapi menjurus ke... _'meninggal'._

"Maaf... aku tidak tahu..." dan sekali lagi Jongin tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat merasakan tangannya terulur berusaha meraih Sehun kedalam pelukannya lagi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, saat Sehun mundur satu langkah darinya.

Dalam hal ini Jongin merasa sakit hati melihat Sehun yang menolak perhatiannya. Dia hanya ingin menghibur disini, kawan. Jadi jangan salah paham!

"Kau mungkin mirip dengannya... tapi aku merasa marah saat kau bilang Kai itu _namja_ brengsek."

Sehun memberinya tatapan lirih sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" Jongin berusaha menghentikan _namja_ milky skin itu, tapi sepertinya Sehun tetap tidak mau berhenti dan terus saja berjalan. "Oey, aku kan sudah minta maaf..."

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya dan tetap berjalan cepat, menghiraukan Jongin yang masih mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dia mungkin mirip dengan Kai, tapi tetap saja dia bukan Kai. Kai tidak akan berkata kasar padanya, Kai tidak akan bersikap buruk dihadapannya. Kai tidak akan sedingin itu padanya. Mungkin sekarang Kai benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini dan hanya dia yang bisa mengingat kalau Kai pernah ada, tapi dia tidak akan menerimanya saat ada yang menjelekkan Kai.

"Dengarkan aku! Hey, berhenti dan kita buat semuanya jelas Sehun!" Jongin terus berteriak dan mempercepat langkahnya meraih bahu Sehun, tapi _namja_ itu justru mendorongnya menjauh lalu berlari dengan cepat.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin menarik napas dalam sebelum... "AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI TAMAN ITU BESOK, SEHUN!" teriaknya saat Sehun belum terlalu jauh, dia tidak yakin apakah Sehun akan mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi semoga saja _namja_ itu mendengarnya dan mau datang.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?! Menunggu di taman? Che! Yang benar saja! Kenapa dia jadi peduli pada Sehun? Lagipula kenapa tadi dia khawatir kalau Sehun marah? Lupakan saja, dia kesini untuk liburan bukan untuk memikirkan masalah orang. Dan tidur seharian besok mungkin akan terdengar baik.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya cuek sebelum berbalik berniat kembali ke apartemen sepupunya.

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

_A/N: Tolong ya buat yg nggak suka KaiHun, mending nggak usah ngebash KaiHun juga. Kita disini KaiHunshippers nggak mengusik shippers yang lainnya juga. Kita para KaiHunshippers tahu diri kok KaiHun itu bukan official pair, makanya mencoba buat nggak ngeganggu yg lainnya. lagian yg suka KaiHun nggak sebanyak yg suka KaiSoo atau HunHan juga._

_Dengernya nih bukan cuma ff gue yg kena flame gitu. Please banget kalo ngerasa terganggu dengan adanya fic KaiHun, mending kamu buat pair yg kamu suka lebih banyak n lebih bagus dari karyanya author2 KaiHun deh._

_Oke, kamu cukup berani sampe nyantumin nomor hape, tapi sekali lagi disini gue nggak mau fandom EXO jadi suka fanwar sana-sini. Gue kangen masa masih nulisin Spring Devil dulu. Adeeeemm banget!_

_Nah, kalo kamu bilang KaiHun itu banci tapi kamu suka sama official pair kan jadinya aneh. Berarti semua member EXO banci semua. Kan kasian Luhan, D. O, Lay, Xiumin, dan uke-uke lainnya yg juga sering dibuat girly, crossdressing, bahkan crossgender. Duh, mereka masa banci semua. Okelah adil kalo semua membernya jadi banci terus nyanyi EKEU BEGINDANG~ EKEU BEGINDANG~ kayak Olga._

_Okelah fix! Hidup banci! BYE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, masih ada sedikit fantasy/supernatural, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Sekuel _'Spring Devil'_, karena nggak bakal dijelasin lagi flashbacknya Sehun jadi mending baca dulu Spring Devilnya biar paham.

.

.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya seolah tengah melayang saat ini, entah kenapa rasanya ringan sekali. Sengatan hangat cahaya matahari dan juga semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya terasa begitu menenangkan. Dan suara gemerisik dari dedaunan yang tertiup angin membuatnya enggan membuka kelopak matanya.

Dia suka tempat ini. Meski dia tidak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu, saat ini dia tengah berbaring di suatu tempat yang sangat nyaman. Kenyamanan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dapatkan.

"Hey..."

Sebuah suara menyeruak masuk pendengarannya. Perlahan... dia membuka kelopak matanya, mendapati sesosok siluet manusia yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Cahaya matahari yang tepat di atas orang itu membuatnya silau dan tidak tampak jelas.

Matanya menatap berkeliling, dan seketika itu dia sadar kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput luas yang ditumbuhi bunga matahari yang terlihat cerah. Suasana berubah hening, hanya terdengar semilir angin yang kembali berhembus dengan tenang.

"Kau harus bangun!"

Suara itu seperti tidak asing di telinganya. Tapi siapa?

Dia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan saat bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, kini terduduk dan mendongak menatap siluet manusia itu. Dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat ini. Cahaya matahari tampak terang menyinari apapun, lalu kenapa pandangannya memburam dan sedikit gelap saat berusaha mengenali orang itu.

"Cepatlah bangun! Jangan buat _dia_ menunggu terlalu lama!"

Orang itu kembali bersuara dengan, bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suara itu, terkesan dingin seperti es yang menusuk kulitnya, tenang seperti permukaan air dalam yang menghanyutkan. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam saat ini?

"Maaf melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, tapi tolong jaga _dia_!"

Dia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, tapi yang keluar hanya sebuah hembusan napas berat. Otaknya terus berusaha mencari ingatan tentang orang ini. Apa dia mengenalnya? Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

Suara itu...

Suara itu...

AH! Ya Tuhan!

Dia melompat bangun saat menyadari satu hal. Tapi pandangan matanya silau dan kembali memburam saat cahaya matahari terlalu terang memasuki retinanya. Tangannya berusaha menghalau cahaya matahari yang terlampau terang hari ini. Lalu dia bisa melihatnya...

Rambut hitam...

Mata merah...

Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap, pijakannya pada tanah menghilang saat tubuhnya seolah tengah terjatuh dari atas jurang yang curam. Gelap... hanya ada gelap disekelilingnya, seolah menelannya dalam jurang tak berdasar. Apa ini? Dia terjatuh dan akan mati? Pemikiran itu membuat napasnya memburu dalam ketakutan.

"JONGIIIIIIIN!"

Matanya tersentak terbuka saat jeritan melengking itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Mengerjap beberapa kali saat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, apalagi ditambah sebuah bantal yang terus dipukul-pukulkan ke kepalanya.

"Berhenti memukulku, bodoh!" serunya seraya merebut bantal yang ada di tangan Taemin dan melemparnya menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yeah... aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak malas-malasan di apartemenku, sialan!" kata Taemin.

"Aiish... aku hanya kurang tidur. Pergilah dan biarkan aku tidur!" ujarnya seraya bersiap kembali berbaring dan melayang ke alam mimpinya. Ah mimpinya!

"Cepat bangun dan carilah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan! Kau disini bukan untuk sekedar tidur saja, pemalas!"

Jongin masih tertegun dalam posisi duduknya diatas ranjang, tidak mempedulikan ocehan Taemin yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi atau makan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada mimpinya tadi.

Entahlah, tapi biasanya dia akan langsung lupa pada apa yang dia impikan saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi kali ini dia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, meski sedikit samar, tapi tetap saja dia masih ingat. Sosok itu... adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi matanya berbeda. Jadi itu bukan dia? Lalu siapa? Apa sebenarnya dia punya seorang kembaran di dunia ini? Tidak! Tidak! Orang tuanya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kembaran.

Dan perkataan orang itu...

"_Jangan buat _dia_ menunggu terlalu lama!"_

"_Maaf melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, tapi tolong jaga _dia_!"_

Sosoknya yang bermata merah itu selalu mengatakan '_dia_'. Tapi '_dia_' siapa? Siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam hal ini. Ya Tuhan apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Itu bahkan hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dan itu tidak berarti apapun. Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Oey! Ya, cepat bangun sialan atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini ke kamar mandi!"

"Berhenti berteriak di depan wajahku, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun dari tempat tidur! Aku sangat terganggu oleh suara ngorokmu itu."

Tidak menanggapi lagi, Jongin hanya memutar matanya malas sebelum bangkit ke kamar mandi. Mungkin benar juga, liburannya akan sia-sia jika dia hanya tidur-tiduran saja. Oh entah kenapa dia jadi teringat namja bernama Sehun itu lagi. Err... apa dia sudah melupakan sesuatu?

.

.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain? Ayolah Taem, ini sudah sore dan kau menyuruhku hanya makan roti?" matanya melirik malas pada setangkup roti di atas piringnya. Tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya yang menguap untuk ketiga kalinya dalam lima menit itu.

"Itu sarapan untukmu!"

"Sarapan itu pagi hari, bodoh!"

"Juga setelah bangun tidur. Bukankah kau baru saja bangun?"

Jongin hanya mendecak kesal sambil meraih rotinya dan mengunyahnya malas. Dia menguap sekali lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya, matanya masih terasa mengantuk sekarang.

_**Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?**_

"Huh? Kau berkata sesuatu, Taemin-ah?" Jongin menghentikan acara mengunyahnya sejenak dan menatap ke arah taemin yang tengah memakan rotinya dengan khidmat.

"Apa? Aku diam saja dan memakan rotiku."

Berkedip beberapa kali, Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali memakan rotinya. Setelah ini mungkin dia akan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan menonton tv.

_**Berhenti bersantai dan pergilah menemuinya!**_

"Serius Taemin, berhenti bergumam seperti itu!" Jongin menaruh rotinya yang tinggal setengah di piringnya lagi, entah kenapa dia sudah tidak bernafsu makan lagi.

"Aku tidak bergumam atau mendengung, atau berkata apapun! Jangan membuatku takut, Jong!" Taemin melotot kearahnya, entah karena terganggu atau karena takut dia sudah gila. Tsk! Dia tidaklah gila, kawan. Dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya masihlah waras sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" ujarnya lalu bangkit dan menuju sofa yang ada di depan televisi, berniat santai kembali.

_**Tidak! Pergilah ke taman!**_

"Serius Taem, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara."

"Dan aku akan mendepakmu keluar dari apartemenku kalau kau tidak berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, jika Taemin tidak bicara, maka siapa yang berkata padanya? Kali ini bulu kuduknya meremang memikirkan jika adanya penunggu lain di apartemen ini. Hantu?

"Oey? Mukamu pucat! Ada apa?" pertanyaan Taemin membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sungguh, dia sedang memikirkan adanya hantu disini dan bocah sialan ini tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya. Bukannya dia takut, tapi hanya kaget saja.

"Lupakan saja! Aku hanya lapar... mungkin?"

"Tsk. Aku sudah terlanjur membuang rotimu."

"Ya sudah. Sana jangan mengangguku!" ujarnya seraya meraih remote tv dan mulai menyalakannya, sekalian mencari-cari acara yang bagus.

"Sebenarnya tuan Kim, ini apartemenku dan kau hanya menumpang!"

"Yeah... terserah!" kali ini Jongin melemparkan remote itu pada Taemin, merasa tidak ada acara yang menarik. Biasanya dia menunggu acara musik, tapi ini bahkan masih menjelang sore.

_**Kau membuatnya menunggu!**_

Jongin menengok ke samping, tepat ke arah Taemin yang terlihat serius melihat tv. Dan sepertinya anak ini memang tidak mengatakan apapun sedari tadi. Jadi...?

Oh ya Tuhan, apa sekarang dia memiliki alter ego? Tidak mungkin, dia masih waras sepenuhnya. Atau mungkin sekarang dia punya indera ke enam sehingga bisa bercakap dengan hantu? Ini terdengar mengerikan sebenarnya.

_Menunggu..._

_Taman..._

_Dia..._

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! SIALAN AKU LUPA PADA ANAK ITU!" Jongin bangkit berdiri sambil melotot pada jam dinding, menghiraukan Taemin yang sepertinya sudah terjengkang karena kaget akan teriakannya.

Tunggu! Kenapa juga dia harus peduli? Kemungkinan 80% bahkan anak itu tidak akan mendengar teriakannya tadi malam. Dan dia juga orang asing yang baru dikenalnya. Ya Tuhan kenapa otaknya jadi kacau begini jika memikirkan namja bernama Sehun itu?

"Jongin! Jangan berteriak histeris seperti itu!"

Niat Jongin ingin kembali duduk bersantai di sofa, tapi dia merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk pergi di hatinya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghinggapi otaknya. Kembalilah ke sifat aslimu, Jongin! Jangan pikirkan namja itu!

"Jongin-ah?" matanya melirik Taemin yang terlihat penasaran padanya. Oh apa dia sudah membuat Taemin takut?

"Aku harus pergi sebentar. Ponselku _lowbat_ jadi aku pinjam ponselmu!" setelah itu Jongin melesat ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan juga smartphone Taemin sebelum kembali keluar menuju pintu depan.

Suara pintu bedebam menandakan Jongin sudah benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Taemin yang masih terduduk di sofa sambil berkedip bingung.

.

.

.

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri taman itu. Saat ini sudah menjelang sore hari, suasana taman masih ramai meski hanya beberapa orang dewasa saja, sudah tidak ada anak-anak kecil yang biasanya berlari riang saling berkejaran. Sehun menghela napas sekali lagi, berusaha mengusir rasa lelahnya.

Kali ini langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya mendongak menatap sebuah bangku taman yang kini diisi oleh pasangan yang sudah lanjut usia, terlihat saling berbincang mesra di tengah rimbunnya sakura.

Tidak ada sosok yang ingin dilihatnya...

Khe! Dia memang bodoh! Kenapa juga harus percaya pada perkataan Jongin? Dan kenapa juga dia sangat ingin melihatnya lagi? Kenapa seolah dia membutuhkannya saat ini? Ah ya, dia hanya pengganti Kai! Hanya itu. Jongin bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Kai. Dan dia membenci Jongin yang sudah berkata seenaknya tentang Kai.

Menghela napas sekali, Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Tapi langkahnya yang ketiga langsung terhenti, tangannya mencengkeram kuat ujung seragam sekolahnya. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya, membuatnya seolah akan meledak kapan saja.

Sejujurnya, dia ingin melihatnya lagi. Sekali lagi saja setelah itu dia berjanji tidak akan menganggu kehidupan Jongin lagi. Tapi dia membenci Jongin. Benci karena sudah seenaknya, membencinya karena sikapnya yang terlalu dingin. Terlalu berbeda jauh dengan Kai...

Dia juga membenci Kai, membencinya karena sudah pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan sebuah perasaan hampa di hatinya. Dia membencinya karena menghilang dan lenyap tanpa jejak, tidak meninggalkan apapun sehingga orang lain menganggapnya gila.

Dia juga membenci Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan orang-orang yang sudah menganggapnya gila.

Dia tidak gila! Pikirannya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kacau setelah kepergian Kai. Dan dia yakin Kai itu benar-benar ada, pernah hidup di dunia ini, pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, menyayanginya, mencintainya...

Dan berkorban demi dirinya.

Diatas itu semua, dia paling membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Kris menyerangnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Kai sekarang penuh darah dalam pelukannya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Menggeretakkan giginya kasar, Sehun angkat kaki dari sana, berlari dengan cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah tidak berniat menemui Jongin lagi. Yang dia perlukan hanya sendirian, berusaha melupakan semuanya.

.

Jongin terlihat tengah mengatur napasnya sambil membungkuk, dia berlari kesetanan dari pemberhentian bus yang tidak jauh dari sini. Menarik napas dalam berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya, Jongin berdiri tegak dan menatap sekeliling. Sudah mulai sepi.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, kali ini dengan perlahan berusaha mencari sosok Sehun. Tapi di sepanjang jalan setepak itu, tidak ada Sehun. Sejauh dia melangkah, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya.

Dia menghela napas lagi, merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh kali ini sudah membuang-buang waktu bersantainya yang berharga hanya demi bocah itu. Sudah jelas kalau semalam Sehun bahkan tidak mendengar teriakannya. Kenapa juga dirinya harus repot-repot datang kemari?

Dengan berlari, lagi!

Sialan! Apa sih yang sedang terjadi dengan otaknya?!

Mendengus sekali, Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana, kembali pulang.

Jika saja... Kim Jongin. Jika saja kau tidak membuang waktumu untuk memikirkan apakah akan datang atau tidak, meski hanya satu menit, kau mungkin...

...mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Pikirannya berkecamuk kali ini, banyak sekali yang dia pikirkan dan tidak mau dia pikirkan. Kepalanya terus menunduk sepanjang jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar saat ada banyak orang yang terus memanggil-manggilnya, Sehun tidak peduli.

Teriakan dan panggilan itu terus saja bergaung, tapi pikirannya terlalu penuh hanya untuk sekedar menanggapi.

_TIIIIIIIIIIINN!_

Saat itu dia seolah melihat ada dewa kematian yang hendak menjemputnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat sebuah Porsche semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Decitan ban yang memekakkan telinga membuat lututnya seolah lemas hanya untuk melompat atau berlari dari sana.

Sehun jatuh terduduk di _zebracross_ saat lututnya terkena benturan. Pikirannya kosong kali ini, bahkan benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar apa yang orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuninya bicarakan padanya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Dia tersentak saat mendapati tepukan pelan di pipinya. Dan saat itu juga dia seolah baru ingat cara untuk kembali bernapas. Tatapannya nyalang pada seorang namja berjas yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" namja itu kembali bertanya padanya saat dia tidak menjawab apapun.

"A-aku..." Sehun tidak berhasil menemukan suaranya saat mendapati nyawanya hampir saja melayang setengah menit yang lalu. Dia kembali tersentak saat merasakan tangan namja itu di bahunya, menuntunnya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Ayo masuk ke mobilku, kita akan mengecek keadaanmu."

Sehun ingin mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia hanya diam saja saat orang itu membawanya masuk ke dalam Porsche yang tadi hampir menabraknya. Dia terduduk dengan tenang sambil mengatur napasnya saat namja itu mulai menjalankan mobil lagi.

Pandangannya terarah pada jalanan yang buram ketika mendengar namja itu tengah menelpon seseorang. Tapi telinganya menegang mendengar satu nama yang keluar.

"Taeminnie... Taeminnie... bisa kau ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku hampir saja menabrak sese─Eoh? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponnya?"

Taemin? Apa ini adalah Taemin yang sama dengan Taemin yang kemarin ditemuinya bersama Jongin? Tapi nama Taemin di Korea bukan hanya satu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang dan berikan teleponnya pada Taemin, Jong!"

Taemin? Jong? Apa itu Jongin? Entah kenapa perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya mengharapkan hal itu.

"Seriuslah, Kkamjong! Ini keadaan darurat!"

Kkamjong? Jadi itu bukanlah Jongin ya? Sehun menghela napas kecewa menyadari hal itu. Kepalanya menyandar dengan lelah di jendela mobil.

"Ya ya ya... cepat pulang dan beritahu dia!"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening, Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha mengurangi rasa nyeri di lututnya saat ini. Oh benar juga, lututnya terkena benturan tadi. Meski untung saja namja ini mengerem dengan tepat jadi setidaknya tubuhnya tidak terpelanting atau terlindas.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: okeh, ini cerita jadi maksa banget! Tapi sumpah gue lagi buntu kalo ngadepin Ms. Word. oh iya setelah baca ulang a/n kemaren, ternyata emang gue kayak lagi marah-marah ya? wks... bahasanya emang kayak orang lagi PMS aja. maaf ya, maaf... enggak sengaja itu seriusan. Padahal ngetiknya nggak sambil marah deh perasaan. :3

N lagi nyoba teknik baru dalam plot nih, berusaha buat mainin perasaan readers bukan hanya dari bahasa doang, tapi dari plot juga. Semoga uji coba ini berhasil. XD chapter depan ada apaan hayo? Ditunggu yah!


End file.
